Running to the Sea
by Lottie Quinton
Summary: The video cuts on. "Niklaus Mikaelson, we have something that you may want." A voice rings out from off screen. A light suddenly turns on and in the middle of an empty room is none other than Caroline Forbes, restrained to a chair, the lone light illuminating her. "And since we wanted you and not her, I'm afraid something bad just might happen." M for Violence and Shmexy Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: So this is all a work in progress, as in - I'm mostly writing this as I go with no solid plan ahead, but this is mostly for my own benefit. As an overall note, this will have violence and sexual themes for later chapters, most of the beginning chapters will be as a set up, with a bit of campiness (we'll see ;] ) and some OC-ness too (but not in the way that is most often done[as in OC gets with a canon character :P which I'll refuse to do unless I see an interest in it but more than likely it's not gonna happen]) **__**this is mostly because I don't like things to be just thrown together, then again I can be hypocritical...so there's that. To whomever decides to read this, thank you. :) **_

_Running to the Sea_

_I could hear them howling from afar  
I saw them rushing to your car  
In a moment all went screaming wild  
Until the darkness killed the light._

_-Röyksopp_

**Ch.1 **

Things were very different now. In ways she guessed that it was going to turn out this way but never this much of a change. How could people just change and not think twice about what that meant? But she couldn't simply blame all the changes on her friends, that wouldn't be fair of her. Friendship was a two way street. And no one seemed to be following the rules. Including her.

It started with school, at first, then it was her job, and finally it was the first realization that she didn't feel like she was the main character in her own life. It happened so quickly and innocently. Like those thoughts spoken in a whisper so that you weren't terrified of how much volume it held. But it had creeped it's way into her mind. It would find her in the halls of the college, when she studied in the library, and it lulled her to sleep at night. But it wasn't just her fault. All her friends decided to do their own things and go their own ways. How was she supposed to combat that? Elena would go from blatantly ignoring her homework to binge studying. And Bonnie decided that school wasn't helping her cope with the loss of her father and her status as an anchor, so she left to find herself. At least this time they were able to keep in touch and she was very much alive when they saw her off. Caroline liked to fancy the idea that she was the glue that held everyone together but it was really Bonnie. She was the one that kept the gang together. When she was dead and no one but Jeremy knew about it Elena and Caroline barely spoke. Could anyone blame her though, Elena and Damon were inseparable and that was a package deal that she couldn't deal with for any extended period of time. True, Elena was her friend and she would always love her but things were starting to get more complicated faster than she cared for. How was a girl supposed to handle school, work, and a social life while still keeping up with her friends? The truth was college was much harder than Caroline thought. She usually passed her classes, fought off badies while orchestrating parties and club activities, and balance enough time for her and Tyler.

Life wasn't fair. Caroline would be the first to tell anyone that...but dammit she was tired of everything! Why couldn't she just skip classes and find a way to Miami with a handsome stranger to keep her company? But she refused to think along those lines for longer than a minute. Who was she kidding, she was Caroline Forbes! And Caroline wasn't someone who met a challenge with regret and a turned back. She fixed things she got through them. With that in mind she sent Elena a simple text: "Hey! How've you been?" She was about to add more but decided against sending a wall of text to her after they hadn't talked for such a long time. They had slowly distanced themselves- not on purpose of course, becoming those roommates that only saw each other in passing or when the other was sleeping.

The door to her dorm room swung open in a wide arc, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Caroline forced herself to stay still and not cringe at the thought that her newer roommate would break something. After their first year at college, after things seemed to eerily calm down, and it didn't look like Bonnie was going to come back, they reluctantly acquired a new roommate. Oddly enough she went by Foxy Moxie, Caroline still didn't know her last name- well, didn't care enough to really snoop around to find it. Moxie walked into the room holding a cardboard box and various other bags filled with art supplies. No matter how many times Caroline chastised the other girl she would leave her stuff everywhere. It wasn't her art supplies that frustrated her the most, omitting the various jars of muddy liquid in random places. Or the fact that there would always be small amounts of white paint in random places, like on her favorite blouse. She was still seething about that and it had been a month since it happened. No, the most annoying aspect of her roommate was her clothes and belongings laying around everywhere. It was a match made in dormitory hell, Caroline the clean and organized and Moxie the messy and chaotic. She was beginning to wonder if all artists were like this. _Except maybe Klaus_. She froze in her chair, where the _hell_ did that thought come from? Since she saw him last she banished all thoughts of guys, exes, and past flings to a corner in her mind where they couldn't torment her with guilt or any other emotion from finding her. And she liked it that way. She had successfully staved off any guy that even attempted to get involved with her.

Since becoming single, she had discovered some things about herself that she hadn't thought or noticed before. Like how she had always felt like she needed to be wanted instead of wanting herself. She wasn't as confident as she made everyone believe. She had a lot of insecurities and flaws, but that was good- it made her human...or more human at least.

"CRSSH! Earth to Caroline! We can't seem to detect life. Do you read me? Hellllooo, Captain!" Moxie was a foot from Caroline's face, her voice sounding like an old Sci-Fi show. She tossed her bright pink hair over her shoulder. "Good you're alive! Was just wondering if you'd be up for maybe modeling for me. My teacher said we had to start finding models outside of class time to practice." Moxie walked over to her side of the room and picked up a few of her shirts off the ground. "Oh and I almost forgot, there's a wicked rave, would you be interested?"

Caroline blinked a few times. And people always thought that _she_ was bad at over talking. Before her roommate could continue on Caroline spoke up, "Hey, yeah- sorry, I zoned out for a few seconds. And why me? Why not Elena? Or any of your other friends..." Caroline didn't have time to simply just sit and do nothing for a few hours. She had homework and tests to study for, not to mention lines to memorize, the articles she had to write for her job at the school's paper, and a group project in her bio class. She couldn't just stop doing everything and...sit.

Moxie found a shirt she deemed acceptable, striped her current one off, and placed it on her lean frame. The girl could've been a runway model. Moxie was 6'2" with sharp green eyes and a symmetrically angular face. Not to mention she was thin and all legs. But she was also a gifted painter. Her paintings were simply beautiful and breath taking, causing the viewer to take a new appreciation to the human figure. Caroline tried not to notice Moxie's amazing talents, it always sent a little tremor to the back of her mind and she'd rather leave those thoughts to their slumber. Caroline had never modeled for something like a painting. Moxie's class didn't use clothed models either, and Caroline didn't really like the idea of sitting around their dorm naked while someone stared at her. But it was for art and she didn't see too much harm in it. She supposed it wouldn't hurt, as long as it didn't interfere with her work.

"Hey, man, my other friends ditch out every time I get them to do simple things, helping with homework isn't gonna be any different." Moxie was now clearing a space for all her painting supplies on her cluttered desk. Shoving things into boxes that she kept as storage. Caroline let out a sigh that said she was reluctant in what she was about to say, "Fine, I'll do it but you've got to promise me that no one's going to see it other than your class, or be put up in a gallery somewhere okay? I don't need this to pop up later in my life. And I can't sit for hours on end I have things to do."

"Slow down, brown cow! It's cool, we haven't put anything from this class up in the halls. And we paint in increments of 20 minutes with 10 minute breaks so you'll be fine. And I'm not gonna paint for more than 2 hours each session. But this is for our midterm and so I'm gonna need you to do 3 sessions." Moxie saw the look on her face and quickly remedied the situation, "I can pay you for your time, and work with your schedule." She then plastered her face with an over exaggerated sad pout. "Pweesseee Caroline!" Caroline looked at her and rolled her eyes in a somewhat playful manner, "Fine! But you can pay for my cover fee at the rave and for my drinks...for the next two times we go as well." The pink haired woman jumped up and down with joy, "Yay! It's a deal!" Moxie went back to setting up her paints and things while Caroline went back to her studies. Since Moxie introduced her to the idea of a rave, Caroline found she was going to them more and more. She was surprised that she liked them so much. It certainly wasn't something she normally did, or even thought about doing before meeting Moxie. But there was something freeing about them, she could let go and enjoy herself. She didn't have to worry about other people, how they felt, if they were in danger, all she had to do was let go and feel the music take her to a place where it was all about her. And that was more rewarding then she had thought. Moxie was slowly working her way into Caroline's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cozza Frenzy_

_When we bend the  
Waves in a frenzy  
All night day dreams  
Bangin' on 18's  
Sneak a poem in dirty zones  
Super soaked in honeycomb  
Hologram or telephone  
Coming out your speaker cones_

_-Bassnectar_

**Ch 2 **

The room was still quiet after their first session, but it wasn't all that unpleasant. Caroline even got some much needed reading done in between the small breaks. It was oddly peaceful and she soon found herself meditating while sitting. It was rather interesting to watch Moxie paint. Her usual hyperactive personality took on an extreme twist. She became focused and serene, with eyes that were incredibly concentrated on getting the right image onto the canvas. Caroline was set up in a simple seated position, her body was face on to Moxie. Her head was held a bit high like she was above the painter, all set up by Moxie's wishes, and her gaze was fixed to Moxie's face. It was to be a very direct portrait.

Caroline forced herself to simply not think at all but it had proved to be much tougher in practice. Her mind kept wandering. What did she need to finish for her classes on Monday. Or what was she going to wear tonight to the rave? How was Elena doing, she still hadn't heard from her. What would if be like if it was Klaus painting me? The thought sent a blush to cross her face. If it was him instead of Moxie? God, she didn't know what she'd do. Well she wouldn't be in that situation in the first place so she didn't have to worry about that now did she. What in the hell was up with her thought's today. It was like that one thought was threatening to do all sorts of damage to her carefully secured mind. She was single and not seeking anyone out for a reason. Caroline needed to be an individual, not one half of a whole. Plain and simple.

"Go back to what you were just thinking. I really liked how your face was set," Moxie interrupted her thoughts with an innocent request. Caroline was simply taken aback. What was her previous thoughts again? School? She wanted her to focus on school? "No, no, no. You had this look, it's hard to explain it was like you were thinking of someone but you were caught off guard but there was like this hidden wanting in your eyes. THAT is what I want." Moxie interjected again. Dear God, was that how she looked when she was thinking about Klaus. Nope! He was the last thing she wanted. _Dammit Moxie, you are ruining all of my hard work, _Caroline thought to herself as she tried to simply focus on not moving. _But what about Klaus. _What the hell about him?! No thinking about him. At. All. Part of her mind suddenly recoiled at that thought. Jesus Christ! What is happening to her? _Your just thinking about him because you haven't in a while, when __you don't want to think about someone you inadvertently start thinking about him. _She suddenly felt better now that she had successfully talked herself into a logical explanation. Good now I can relax a bit.

Just when she thought that she was fine Moxie interrupted her thoughts again, "Okay I guess that's enough for today. I don't want to over do it. Plus I think you're second guessing your thoughts and I'm not getting the same face as you were giving me before." The comment got her a pout from the naked blonde in front of her, "Hey, man, I'm not gonna sugar coat shit. If I like something I admit it, I want my art to be authentic. If you don't give me the same face next time consider our deal off."

Caroline blinked at her, what the _hell_? That wasn't fair at all! Her face set in hard line and she grimaced at her roommate as she wrapped her towel around her. "We had a deal, you can't just back out of it because you don't like the face I'm making!"

"Tough cookies and salty biscuits, I'm not gonna settle for anything less than what I want when it comes to my art."

Why did that feel like something she'd hear from Klaus. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to stop all the none sense she was getting from this evening. Moxie watched her with a perplexed look. The girl looked like she was about to ask her something when she decided against it. Instead the pink haired girl put her supplies away as the other put her clothes back on.

Caroline was in the process of fighting with the clasps on her bra when Moxie ask, "So we're going to that rave right?"

She looked back and grinned from ear to ear, "Oh hells, yeah."

The inconspicuous, abandoned shipping warehouse was an obvious choice for a rave's destination, with that in mind she decided to keep a close eye on the exits in case of a bust. But the subtle vibration that they could physically hear was enough to get her mind away from all thoughts of over worrying and stressing about things she couldn't control. Once they got through the "security" and paid their fees to enter, the full force of the music hit them. It was repetitive at first, fast paced and electric. Caroline was not all too used to this side of her, but truth be told she liked the way it felt to step out of her skin.

Moxie's voice cut through the music, "So what's your name for the night? Mine's gonna be Fiona Fox." By now it was a ritual, pick an alias so you didn't have the embarrassing Facebook friend request the next day. It felt silly, ridiculous, and Caroline loved it.

"I'm thinking Tessa Temptress," Caroline responded as they arrived at the bar, she giggled with Moxie at the whole thing.

The bar tender was a close friend Moxie, they chatted as Caroline scoped the place out. Her eye fell on the back wall where the VIP section must have been. Her eyes gazed over it for a second before coming back to the bar and her roommate holding up a dark martini. It looked almost black, but it had red hue under the light. "What is it?" she asked before reluctantly taking it.

"It's called Dark Sin. You'll love it! It's got an interesting flavor of pomegranate, blackberry, rose and a special ingredient. It's this liquor that this guy supplies to all the rave's in the area. It's called Death's Kiss, how sick is that?!" Moxie took a sip of hers and the liquid could be seen against her bright pink lips. For now Moxie was all about hot pink, last month it was lavender. Lavender hair, nails, eyeshadow and lips. But Moxie made anything look good. Caroline harbored a secret jealousy for her. She didn't feel like she could pull off half the stuff the other girl could.

For that night, Caroline opted for the smoldering look, dark eyeshadow, a sort of burnt red lipstick, and a tight sequined dress in all black. It was far from what the normal Caroline would wear but the party Caroline enjoyed feeling like she could bring anyone to their knees. Her hair was gathered to one shoulder and clipped to prevent it from falling down. Where as Moxie wore a skin tight, long sleeved dress with a plunging back and heels that looked too dangerous for her own good. Her hair was curled in soft ringlets.

Caroline took a sip of her drink. Her senses took an overdrive effect as she tasted a small hint of an all too familiar coppery taste. But that couldn't be right? Why on earth would there be-

"Fuck, this is my song! Shit, I love Cozza Frenzy!" Moxie yelled to Caroline as she moved closer to the dance floor.

The bass reverberated through her bones, enticing her to join the throng of people in the middle of the dance floor. The beat was fast like the one they heard when they arrived. But then there were lyrics that hypnotized her to cave and join the group of dancing people. Setting her drink back on the bar, she pulled Moxie along and let herself feel the music and give in to whatever her body was telling her to do. Her head rolled back as she moved to the music, her hips swayed back and forth in fluid movements. Her movements went fast to slow and back again. Moxie, close by her, found a random guy to 'dance' with. That was level she wasn't going to go to. She didn't need someone trying to physically have sex with her through her clothes on the dance floor. It was just annoying if not gross and rude. But thankfully she found ways to get through those annoying moments. The music was slowing just a fraction and she could tell it was close to an end. It was so hypnotic that if Caroline didn't know any better she'd swear she was on something.

The song ended but was immediately replaced with another almost just like it's previous. Which sent her back to her previous state of trance. Her eyes caught the VIP area again in time to catch a small glimpse of one of the people sitting down in it. Her breath hitched and she felt like her world was tilting and shifting under her. Did she just see- no that couldn't be true. Caroline stopped dancing all together and forced her way through the crowd. When she reached the area there was no sign of the man she thought she saw. "But I swear he was just..." She stood at the edge of the dancing mob trying to wrap her brain around what just happened. Maybe she was getting too much stimulation lately.

She reluctantly went back in to find Moxie. When she did the girl was stuck to her partner's face, as if they were glued together at the lips. Caroline forced herself not to roll her eyes. As she was trying to figure out the situation she was suddenly bombarded by a very drunk guy who insisted they dance. "Listen, I'm not going to do anything with you so go away," Caroline could practically feel a headache forming from the surprise encounter. But the guy was relentless. She used the last trick she had before she felt the need to compel him away, "Look, I'm not single so get out of here before my boyfriend comes over here. You really wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"You've got that right." A male's voice rang out right behind her. And it was very familiar to the blonde vampire. She fought the instinct to cringe. The drunkard reluctantly left Caroline which she was highly thankful for. She turned to face the man behind her, not surprised in the least to see him.

"Damon, would you be so kind as to tell me why you're here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn Your Eyes~_

_Damn your eyes!  
They're taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making me fall in love again!  
Damn your eyes!  
__-Alex Clare_

**Ch 3**

"So you get what I'm saying?" She looked at him. He sat at one of the improvised 'bar stools' that was really a few crates, one on top of the other. Caroline sat next to him, her 'stool' was three old tires and a cushion on the top. Moxie was no where to be seen, somewhere in the mass of moving bodies.

Damon took another sip of the odd drink. He eyed it for a few seconds and then put it back down. "Well whatever the fuck it is, if it wasn't such a fruity drink, I'd be half tempted in drinking a couple of them." He picked up his drink, the classic glass of bourbon, taking a big slug of it.

Caroline found it harder to stifle her urge to roll her eyes and simply leave the place. "Okay, that's nice to hear but you're telling me that it doesn't have the faintest taste of blood to you?" She was aggravated that he was so nonchalant all the time. Like caring wasn't something he did about any issue, ever. With the exception of Elena and Stefan.

He shrugged at her and threw back the rest of his drink, "What can I say Caroline, I'm not going to assemble the Scooby Gang because you feel like there's something off about a fucking drink." He tapped his glass signalling the bar tender for another drink.

"Seriously?!" She wasn't asking him to move the fucking earth for her. God, this is why he grated on her last nerve. Why was she the bad guy?! It didn't matter, no one could get through to Damon, only Elena and Stefan could persuade him to do something and even that was rare. "You know what, whatever, forget I said anything."

"Always do."

If she wasn't already pissed at him she was now livid. What the fuck was with his attitude all the time? She swallowed any retort she was thinking about uttering and asked him a simple and innocent question instead. "So where's Elena?"

His eyes glanced over to her briefly before they went back to his drink, "I was wondering when you'd ask. She's back at the dorm room, said she wanted to study and go to bed. I on the other hand was itching for some fun tonight. Came across this place. And well, you can probably get the rest of the picture."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. It was high time she got out of there, it felt like the place had been tainted with a rotten mood. Spying Moxie she got up and headed in her direction. "What no goodbye?" She heard Damon's voice casually say to her retreating backside. And just as casually she flipped him the bird as she made her way through the crowd. Moxie by now had moved on to a different guy. Caroline didn't feel like having to deal with any more drama. So she yelled over the music and informed her roommate that she felt like leaving. And thank her lucky stars her friend complied. As they left Caroline couldn't help but look back at the VIP area. And for yet another second she felt like she could see the same figure that she thought she saw earlier. Sandy hair and that smug smile. But in the same amount of seconds it took to see him, he had vanished, like a mirage when you finally get up close to it. Caroline shook her head and forced her feet to take her out of the horrible night that it had turned out to be.

The morning sun graced their dorm with enough light to rattle sleep from the two girls who were desperately trying to sleep the whole day away. And almost simultaneously the two roommates awoke with suppressed yawns. The one with tossled pink hair looked around the room, glad that all her surroundings were normal and not the I'm-in-a-strange-house kind. Moxie groggily made her way to the bathroom first, leaving Elena to stare sleepily around. She found the strength she needed to get out of bed and sleepily put an outfit together. As Moxie left the bathroom the door to the dorm slowly opened revealing their missing roommate. Caroline was always up and ready to go, she liked the thought of having a whole day ahead of her.

Moxie looked at her with a look of slight jealousy. "How can you just be a morning person? Like what on Earth could you have to do so early in the morning?"

"Early? It's 10:30. I've already been to two club meetings and finished my essay." Caroline looked at her roommate as if to say 'this is what productive looks like'. Moxie feigned an astonished look and then shuffled back to her area where she picked through her clothes for something to wear.

By now, Elena waved to Caroline, and barricaded herself in the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she exits the bathroom packs up her bag and heads out of their dorm.

For another ten minutes the dorm is silent, till it is broken by Moxie's question, "SO, can we have another session?"

Caroline's head turned to look at her, the girl had on her usual pouty face. She smiled at her, a small but genuine one, "Fine! But could be put on music or something?"

The session started out fine. They were already on the second half of it. Caroline was thinking about how puzzling last night was and how aggravating it was as well. She wasn't pulled out of her thoughts till their first break.

"Uhm, Caroline, could you do me a favor and actually remember what I told you earlier?" Moxie said it in an innocent manner. Forcing herself to sound extra nonchalant.

Caroline's right eyebrow gracefully shot up as she threw on a robe and reached for her science textbook. Not this again! She heaved a heavy sigh, "Look I know you want me to think about...what I was thinking about last time but-" she didn't know what to say or how to say. Hell, she didn't even know what to think anymore. Her life was perfectly fine till she started this damn modeling thing. "I just can't okay. I promised myself that it was going to be different in college and lately I've reverted back to how I used to think... and I don't want to do that." She sighed. Why did this feel so hard to do? It was perfectly fine before...wasn't it?

Moxie had seen the confusion in her eyes, "Caroline, it's okay, look it's just for this project. Afterwards you can forget about everything that's happened inside your mind. It'll be like it never happened. Is that okay?"

She made a good point. Caroline's eyes glanced over at her roommate and then back at the book in her hands. What was she getting into? "Okay fine, but... just know that I'm not really happy with this." She frowned a little but covered it up with a smile.

After their break Caroline sat down and took a shaky breath. She felt like she was on center stage without an idea of what to say. Sensing her unease Moxie smiled, "Hey, it's fine, just let it come to you, okay?"

The blonde nodded and set herself into the position. Well Caroline, let's just get through this. First she thought about his hair, how it seemed to sit so perfectly. It suited him. In her head she imagined how it would feel if she put her fingers through it. Her mind flashed back to the woods. Where no one knew where they were and it was just them. For a few precious moments they were just two people acknowledging something that was in a sense forbidden. _Why is it so forbidden_? Because he's Klaus! The baddest of the bad! And honestly deep down she felt that he'd have given Silas a run for his money. She pushed through those thoughts and placed herself back on her original path._ Okay, what about his eyes? They look through you, they see you for who you are, Caroline. _She half rolled her eyes. They do have this smoldering effect. Like he'd give anything just to talk to me. Like I'm the only thing that he sees or ever will see. And they were a stormy blue green. Damn his eyes! They were just so... she didn't know what they were really. _Spellbinding_. Maybe they were. She didn't want to put a name on anything that was Klaus related. It was hard enough to try and block him from her mind but to sit here and think about him on purpose- well it was sure as hell something she didn't want to do...at all. _Face it though, you don't want to think about him so you can't put a name to whatever it is you feel for him. _The thought stunned her to say the least, true in her heart of hearts she didn't want to face whatever it was she felt for him. But whatever it was she was only living in it for now. He made her a promise and she was banking on the fact that he was at least a man of his word.

Next thing then, his lips. Caroline was dreading thinking about those next. They were just so...She bit her own lip. Dammit they just looked so enticing at times! The way he said her name, how it rolled off his tongue. And the way he kissed her like there was a fire in his soul and only her soul could extinguish it. No, it was more like both of their souls were trying to light and only the other's soul could set it ablaze. They were a dangerous fire, and someone always got hurt when there was too high a flame. Whether it was her or him, she couldn't tell who was hurting more. _Wait a second, hurting? Caroline Forbes was not hurting, she was a spitfire in and of herself- and she didn't need another person to make her feel like she was amazing. _Somehow her mind found it's way back to his lips. He always had that smug smile though! A cheshire cat that caught it's mouse.

Her mind flashed to the time that they actually had kissed. It was so possessive. And the part that shocked her the most, was the wanting she felt as she thought of all of this. Deep in her heart she liked how primal it all felt. Fine I'll admit to it, but that's it, nothing else will come from me on how I feel about Niklaus Mikaelson. Get it together girl. Her thoughts took a sudden, and very treacherous, turn back to the forest. She could practically smell the grass and moss that she had laid on. The sound of the birds flying over their heads. And that smile. A beaming ray of raw joy and...devotion. In that moment she was his joy, his everything. And for once the world was forgotten and she was free.

"Who are you thinking about?" Moxie's voice came floating through the air, miles away from this phantom of a dream.

"Klaus."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: Oh My God. Guys! :D I'm happy that so many people **_**_seem to be enjoying my fan fiction. _**

**_Thought I'd incorporate what I forgot in the first chapter. So my fan fiction (if it's not obvious now) takes place after 5x11. I've also elected to omit Klaus' child. Don't know how it would work with what I had in mind for the story...so there's that. If I missed anything, well, oh well. And thank you for the views, follows, and favorites! XD you guys, are awesome!_**

_Kickstarts _

_You want me to come over  
I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand  
But I'm holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke  
It's like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious  
We should be facing the truth._

_-Example_

**Ch 4**

_A week and the last session late_r~

"Oh my GOD, Caroline! I just-"

For once in all of Caroline's months of knowing this girl was amazed to see her roommate struck speechless. By what, she couldn't have told. "Moxie, spit it out," she had one more assignment to do before she was going to call it quits for the day and sleep for a thousand years. She was slowly burning her short candle at both ends and maybe a bit in the middle. Since Moxie finished the painting and turned it in for a grade, Caroline had been too preoccupied with way too many things to even acknowledge that she lived with anyone at all. Why did she do this to herself? True she wanted to get her schooling done and over with. She wanted to be able to say 'I worked as hard as I could and got to where I wanted to be because of that'. But after years of doing the same thing, which basically meant more than should be physically possible, she was tired. Tired of always doing what she thought had to be done. It was supposed to be about her now. Not the need to fulfill some imaginary quota of classes and activities. Who was telling her she needed to take these classes? Or be active in these clubs? No one!

It didn't matter in the end. This was how she lived her life. It was easier to be occupied with other things. Left her with no time to dwell on how lonely she was feeling. Sure she had her friends but there was something missing. And she knew what it was, she missed having someone to tell all her secrets to and her insecurities. Sleeping on their chest. The feeling of skin to skin. His eyes. His lips. His voice.

Caroline stopped her thoughts before they went. Jesus Christ! She was thinking about Klaus! Oh. My. God. What was wrong with her. Now that the painting was finished she wasn't supposed to think of him. At all! _Dammit Moxie, you're ruining _all_ of my hard work! _She felt like screaming into a pillow, let out all of her frustrations with one solid screech. But her friend was talking again and if she didn't pay attention she'd probably _get_ a pillow, to the face. She looked at her friend with slightly weary eyes, "Yes, Moxie? What is it, spit it out? I'm sort of busy right now." Her eyes grazed her assignment. She sent it a glare before she looked back at Moxie.

Her roommate had whirled around the room in the short time it took Caroline to address her. The girl had picked up things put them back down, gathered her materials in an attempt to clear some space but quickly gave up on the effort and decided to try sitting. Her legs were bouncing up and down in rapid succession, "I just can't believe my luck! My teacher has been able to snag a gallery for a night and everyone gets to put up a painting!"

Caroline blinked, waiting for the rest that her roommate clearly left out. She waited but the pink bubble of energy didn't budge, all the while bouncing in place. What on Earth does she want me to do? Guess what piece she's going to put in? Fine. I'll play her game. But what on Earth has she done recently? There were her studies from class. What were they again? Like small portraits? Weren't they on portraits now? Wait...wait a minute...no...no, no, no, no, no, "No."

Moxie's face fell. "But CAROLINE," she whined, with a heavy emphasis on the -line. She put up her classic pout for as an extra feature.

"No." Caroline was firm in her words. "You promised me!" The world was surely going to crash around her, any minute now. But it didn't and for a few seconds that really aggravated her off. The bottom line was that the other girl had promised her. Gave her word and she was going to go back on it? No, that was something she didn't tolerate. When she was given a promise you were supposed to keep it. End of story. "Moxie-" she didn't know what to say really, she was too livid.

"But it's my art! And it'll be up at a gallery! This is all I've ever wanted Caroline! Please let me do it!" Her voice rang out in such a way that made Caroline feel guilty. _Wait, why was _she_ feeling guilty?!_ _She wasn't the one going back on her word!_ _Besides, she was naked in the painting! What if a classmate saw?!_ God, the dread that gave her was enough to make her slightly nauseous.

_But it is her artwork_. That voice inside her head, that made it its job to go against her initial thought process, spoke up. That doesn't matter! What about how I feel?! I don't want people to see me like that. What's wrong with it? Nothing was wrong with it she just didn't want to be seen naked. Be it a painting or any other way.

"Caroline," her voice was soft now. A comforting change to how her thoughts were racing around. "Just think about what I'm asking. It's art. No one who sees it will think anything but that, okay? It's a completely professional atmosphere."

The floor was more than welcomed to swallow her whole now. She didn't want to admit it but she felt like not caring about the whole ordeal. Why should she? It was going to be out of her hands anyways, and she knew it. She just didn't want to admit defeat, in fact she detested it. Caroline Forbes was by no means a quitter.

By now Moxie had been so silent, Caroline forgot she was still in the room. She felt bad for the whole ordeal, really who was she to deny another person's rights. It was her art after all. And even though she knew she was in the right she decided to cave just a little. Moxie was a friend after all. And she never wanted to let a friend down if she could help it. She swallowed her pride, "Moxie?" The other girl looked up a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Caroline continued, "When's the premier?"

**P.S.**

**Sooooo close to finally getting Klaus in this thing! Also I feel like this was a short ****chapter...idk. maybe that's just me but again, Thank you for reading it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note: Long overdue chapter! Thank you again for all the views/favs/follows. It is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**_

_~Your Heart is as Black as Night_

_Your eyes may be whole but the story I'm told is_  
_Your heart is as black as night_  
_Your lips may be sweet such that I can't compete_  
_But your heart is as black as night_

_I don't know why you came along_  
_At such a perfect time_  
_But if I let you hang around_  
_I'm bound to lose my mind_

_-Beth Hart_

**Ch 5**

Inside the spacious gallery, there were a wide variety of pieces one could look it. In fact it took Caroline some time to make it through each room. Art was fascinating to her. The thought that someone could create beautiful pieces of art with their hands was amazing and awe-inspiring. Each piece had their own element of wonder. She saw a variety of medias, there was a particularly clever set of photographs about a little boy and his imagination. She loved how there were themes and colors that were so vibrant that she felt the outside world was too bland for her now, like she had been spoiled by the enticing colors. Some were more abstract than the others. Their brush strokes ranged in all sizes but she felt like they had the same elements. Anger, fear, joy, hope, and oddly enough she saw love in some of them. It was hard for her to explain how she knew, but that was it. She just knew that the pieces were trying to claim a specific emotion for their own.

Caroline was caught on a painting done by a senior titled "For My Lost Love", when she heard Moxie's voice call her over to another side of the gallery. Caroline made her way through the maze of people and to her friend standing by a doorway that lead to another room of the gallery. She was slightly surprised, and very nervous, at how many people were there. _And they're all going to see you naked._ The mortification was slowly setting in. _Caroline, stop it. This isn't going to be the end of you, okay? You can pull through this, because you are confident and resilient. So get your big girl panties on and pull yourself off that sidewalk of regret and embarrassment. You've got this._ With that pep talk thrown at herself she felt a bit better over the whole ordeal.

Completely unaware of her roommate's inner turmoil, Moxie started talking to Caroline, "I'm so happy you're here! This is so epic! You know, none of my other friends are here but they said they'd attempt to get here but who knows. Anyways, you look great! Glad to see that the dress fits you."

Caroline looked down at the black dress. It wasn't that dramatic or dynamic it was a simple black, short dress with a sweet heart neckline. It hugged her body though making her away of how she walked and moved in the dress. She paired it with some simple heels and a messy bun. "Thanks Mox, I don't think I'd be able to be here if you weren't." She smiled at her, the nerves kicking in once again.

Together they went into the next room. It seemed that most of Moxie's class' paintings were in that room. Each wall had 3-4 paintings on it. And each were good in their own way and style. She took her time to walk around the room, gaining her courage to look at her own portrait.

The room was heavily populated. Half of them were talking and discussing techniques, while the other half walked around the room one painting at a time till they left. The feeling of dread was so strong the need to flee was growing inside her. But she forced herself to take the steps to get from one painting to the next. Each were very different compared to the last. Some were more erratic with their use of paint and some were soft to look at, like they spent hours to get the paint to blend in just the right way to make their painting look dream like.

She was caught up in her observations that it was a delayed reaction when she saw hers. Actually, she didn't think it was her when she finally laid eyes on it. She looked different but the same as well. It was hard for her to pinpoint at first. Unlike the other paintings hers looked almost unfinished, most of the canvas wasn't painted leaving large areas of white around her. Her image looked like it was becoming one with all the empty pieces of the canvas, like she was going to stretch her arms out and take over the rest of the fabric. She tried to focus on what it was that made her look so different. The body looked relaxed, her hands were in between her legs, resting on the chair, which pushed her shoulders up. The breasts were cast in a shadow from her leaning over making them almost hidden from the viewer. The head was slightly leaning to one side, with an almost wild, golden yellow mane around it, framing her face. Suddenly she realized what it was that made her look so different. It was her face. It wasn't that her face looked strange or unfamiliar, Moxie had captured a spitting image of her. No, it was the look in her eyes and the way her face was set. In the painting she was biting part of her lip, her head leaning back-as well as slightly to one side, and her eyes were slightly glazed over and heavy lidded. Her painted self looked like she was in a hypnotic trance, and enjoying it. Caroline sucked in a tiny inaudible breath. The painting was beautiful. It appeared painted with such detail from further back but up close it was a series of small, definite brush strokes. She was the only thing on the canvas. And she looked like a goddess. Why couldn't she look like that all the time? Like she was female of power, grace, and confidence.

A sudden swell of pride hit her, she was so proud of her roommate. And proud that she could say she was involved in such an amazing piece of art.

She turned to find her roommate. No one in the room had pink hair. Leaning up on her tip toes, she looked around the crowd. Still no pink hair. She must be talking with a teacher, Caroline thought as she turned back to the painting. I wonder if she named it after me? Almost giddily she looked over to see what it said.

_" 'Who are you thinking about?'_

_'Klaus.' "_

Morrigan Gilvaeth

Oil on Canvas

Her heart rapidly lifted into her throat and then back down. That's the title? She had to call it that?! Suddenly she remembered what she was thinking about during their sessions and realized that what she was looking at was a painting of her thinking about Klaus. Oh God. Caroline wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"Admiring my newest purchase, love? What do you think of it? I for one, am remarkably happy with it."

A sizzle of electricity raced up her spine. Her body started an unwarranted reaction to his voice. Like it was calling to him. The thought sent a shiver up her whole body. She was painfully aware of how close he was to her. His voice was certainly the first thing she noticed but the heat from his body and the smell of him was what had her turning her head to see him, there was no mistaking who it was. Niklaus Mikaelson stood just inches away from her, in that way he did that let everyone know who was in charge. In an unexpected manner he moved forward and placed his hand on her lower back. His hand sent waves of warmth throughout her back. Since when had his presence effected her this much? His eyes were on her now, a look of

A feeling she couldn't quite describe came over her. A series of them actually. She was able to classify a few: excitement, nervousness, dread, mortification, anger, surprise. But there was one that she was flat out confused about, it almost felt like she was content after a long and stressful day. Like she was finally able to relax. How odd...

With all of that running through her mind she decided she'd settle on their old ways. It was easy, less confusing too. She could always slip into the performance of her old self, the one that dwelled back in Mystic Falls. As if her brain realized it was forgetting something, it back peddled to what he actually said.

"Purchase?"_ Hold the fuck up! What did I miss here?_ "I think the New Orleans' air has gotten to your head. The artist has told me she wouldn't sell it without my permission." She realized a bit too late that she was talking to Klaus, he'd always get what he'd want in the end- what made her think she could stop him? _Is that why I fight so hard against him? Calm down brain I don't need you to start confusing me with crazy thoughts like that._ His presence was making it hard for her to focus. The overwhelming urge to run was getting stronger by the second. Or was it another sensation all together?

"The air is fine down there, love. In fact, you should visit some time. It would do you good to get out of Virginia once in a while." His cocky smile sent a thrill through her chest. _Calm down, it's just the surprise of him being here. You haven't seen him since...well... since _then_. _

Caroline could tell she was blushing, which only infuriated her, "Well some of us have things to do, don't you have witches to bother or hybrids to make?" She half turned to walk away but was stopped by his arm around her side. He had moved it so she was forced more into him than away from him like she had initially planned. _Dammit, why was he so good at this cat and mouse shit! _She sent him a feisty glare meaning for it as a 'back off' signal but he chuckled instead. "Klaus-"

He cut her off before she could finish another dismissal, "It was rather easy to acquire, actually. I offered the artist a sum of money she couldn't refuse. And now once this gallery is over, it will be locked away for my eyes only."

She could feel the air leaving her lungs. It had to be true. There was no other explanation for it. He was going to keep this naked painting of her and she wasn't going to be able to stop him. There was a small thrill that creeped it's way to her heart and chest, shocking her with the realization that she liked the thought. What was wrong with her? She didn't have much time to dwell on that thought before he whisked her away into a another conversation, "How have you faired in you classes? I would imagine you're on top of the food chain already."

"Don't switch the conversation to me when you just said you bought this!" She gave the painting a quick glance then forced her eyes back on the man that would forever make things difficult in her life.

"Very perceptive of you, love. But that's not really important right now."

"You're right, let's talk about that promise you made me. I think I remember you saying you wouldn't be coming back here." If another person broke a promise to her-she knew they'd be in for a world of never ending torment. No one goes back on their word when it's made to one Caroline Frobes and gets away with it.

"I have kept my promise, if you had noticed your college does not fall into the city limits of Mystic Falls."

She paused. Dammit, that sneaky bastard got her. "Of course you'd find that loophole." She shook her head, maneuvered herself out of his grasp, and walked out of the room. If she could just find Moxie, maybe she could say good bye and leave. Her departure was long overdue. A flash of pink caught her eye, the girl was on the other side of the room. Before Caroline could step further into the room Klaus had suddenly appeared to block her path. She rolled her eyes. She thought about lying but decided against it. "Klaus let me get by, I need to say good bye to a friend."

His smirk sent another thrill through her chest. "I'll let you say good bye but first I have a favor to ask."

Caroline looked at him with heavy skepticism, "Okay?" She asked it in a slow and cautious manner.

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow." There was something in his eyes, a mix between hopeful and playful...and fear?

She didn't know what to say. Was he attempting to ask her out on a date? She wasn't used to this...this almost openness he was exuding. She should tell him no. She should tell him that she had homework and a bunch of other things she should do. Okay, good, I'll just say no. "Fine." Wait, no, that was supposed to be a solid refusal not an approval! She could have smacked herself. Way to go. But what's the big deal? Nothing, that's what. It'll be just a casual thing.

His face appeared to light up, but it was so subtle and small that she almost felt like she had made it up. He grinned that all too brilliant smile. "Perfect." He was gone and out the door before she could take anything she had said back. God she needed a drink. The night had turned itself and Caroline on their heads. Caroline looked back into the room, her painting a sort of beacon set up across from her. She squinted her eyes at it, letting it know that it had been all its fault.


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Endorphins_

_Every breath i take is heavy with the thought of you  
The moment I awake I'm chasing signs  
Never give up, I never give up  
It's never enough, it's never enough  
Your not the one that's scared that the sun wont shine on me_

_-Sub Focus feat. Alex Clare_

**Ch 6**

Caroline didn't really know what was going to happen at the diner. For all she knew she could be walking into a scene straight from a horror movie. Actually scratch that, more like a scene from her past. The ones that were filled with bloody bodies or corpses everywhere. But she didn't walk into something like that. It was relatively normal looking. Except for the Original hybrid sitting in a booth in the middle of the quaint establishment like he belonged there. He was dressed in his usual casual fashion, a plain long sleeved shirt and jeans. It felt odd to be acting in such a...human manner, meeting someone for a coffee and hopefully no other abnormalities that her life was usually peppered with.

Caroline smoothed her tank top a bit and headed to his booth. She had decided for simple, a dark tank top and jeans. She was hoping for a blended in look to her appearance. He had already caught sight of her, giving her one of his dazzling smiles. Has he ever smiled like that at anyone else? She wondered as she glided in to the booth. She ordered a coffee. As the waitress walked away she set her eyes on Klaus, "Okay, I'm here. What did you want?"

The man smiled, closed his eyes briefly, shook his head and chuckled. He picked his head back up, keeping the smile on his face, "Now, what if I told you that I didn't come here to acquire anything form you, love? What if all I wanted was to have a decent conversation with you?" One of his eyebrows raised up as if to punctuate his question.

She looked at him with a bit of confusion, "That's it? No, 'I need you for something'? Nothing at all?" So I guess he did mean for it to be a date? Well I have too many things to do than sit here and converse with him. "If that's all, I have other things to do than just sit here. I'm really busy, you know?"

"No, I don't," his demeanor suddenly took a more serious note. His face darkened a bit, sending small warning signals to her brain. Caroline don't piss him off. He's got a point, can you blame him? Yes I can! He's caused too many headaches for his own good. That's not very fair...

She sighed, "Fair enough," she shrugged and gave in, "I'm working on the school's paper, I belong to two clubs- which I also coordinate all the meetings and the fundraisers for, I'm making straight A's and I have 2 plays and a monologue coming up in a my theater classes. I'm still rooming with Elena and you've met my other roommate. There now you know how busy I am." She finished just when her cup of coffee arrived.

Klaus grimaced but replaced it with a cool look, "Yes, I've met your roommate."

The way he put it made Caroline feel guilty, she was being so unfair to him. She felt like she was back in Mystic Falls with the gang and they were picking on the new boy in town. Did he really deserve the cold shoulder? She sighed. Her heart always got the better of her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so short. It's just...you've caught me off guard. I'm not used to just talking to you."

He grimaced, "Yes, well- not much time for talking when you're public enemy number one." He sipped on his coffee. And suddenly Caroline felt guilty. Every time she had pushed him away was because she thought it was for the best and against her better judgement she did just that. She never wanted to be that person that took everyone at face value, to assume based on how they were in the past they would do the same in the future. A wave of confusion hit her. Was she going to break the mold she had been living in for years? Or was she going to take the road frequently traveled? Caroline realized that the moment she was in right then may be a very crucial moment in her life. A fork in the road.

"Something wrong, love?"

His voice took her out of her inner turmoil before she could come to a conclusion. "Oh it's nothing, just have a lot on my mind."

"Any room for me in there?" He flashed his signature dazzling smile at her. A brief moment of...panic? Was that panic she felt? Yes, it was like a sharp panic. Since he returned, every time he surprised her, she got the sensation of panic. Caroline filed that into the file marked 'Confusing' that started to occupy her thoughts.

She managed a quick eye roll before she decided civility would be better than arguing, "Klaus." She said in a tone that said, 'could we not do this right now'. But before he could interrupt her she continued, "You were saying you wanted to have a conversation?"

"Right." He smiled broadly again, "I'm here on some family matters. And since it just so happened that it had to be this campus out of the thousands on the face of the earth, I thought it would be very foolhardy of me not to take advantage of the situation to the fullest extent." He leaned back in his seat in an aloof manner.

"How resourceful?" Her eyes bore sarcasm for him. "And how did you find out about the gallery?"

He shrugged slightly, "Simple really, I asked around. You'd be amazed at how much college students observe. And when I found out who your new roommate was I decided to dig deeper. It was only a matter of time before I found out about her project. I was the first person at the gallery." His eyes bore into hers. His posture changed, he had leaned in closer to her. His eyes, they were like crashing waves. "And I didn't hesitate to solidify a deal with her for it." He leaned back again, suddenly, the air of someone with too much time on their hands to care about what they did with the day.

Caroline stared. Simply looked at him. Did she want to deal with this? Too late she supposed. He was here in front of her. A quick conversation couldn't hurt her. "Okay then, I guess that answers that." It was done. That topic was over. "What made you go to New Orleans? Like the exact reason, why go all the way down to Louisiana?"

Klaus seemed taken aback from her sudden questions. He smirked, "I got word that some witches thought they could kill me. Naturally, I had to remedy that. But when I got down there it was all a facade. The funny thing was they used a one night stand to do it. They claimed that I was going to be a father." Caroline's eyes widened a fraction. "But I saw through their fabrication. In the end it was for the best, thanks to them I now have my kingdom back."

"How sad..." Her voice was sincere. It slipped out on accident.

"Sad?" Klaus had a genuine look of puzzlement now.

"I just meant it was sad...that you weren't going to be a father. I could see how being a hybrid would make it more likely that you could- but still..." Her words weren't clicking for him. "What I mean is that a lot of people would've wanted that, people that can't have that or had it taken away from them."

"Given my lineage, I don't think I would've been a very good father."

"Are you just saying that because of the relationship with your own father?"

"He was never a good role model."

"Neither was mine."

They sat in silence for several moments. Both heatedly staring at the other.

He broke the silence first, "Are you saying all this because you wish that you could have a child?"

She inhaled sharply. That wasn't what she had meant...or was it? When she was younger, and much more naive, she had wanted that life. She wanted to be a soccer mom and leader of pta meetings, to heal boo-boos and cry on their wedding day. But she couldn't have that. She might have been able to at one time, but not anymore. She had closed that part of her life years ago. There was no going back now. "I have a different life now, and bearing children isn't a part of that now." Her voice was cool as ice and hard as steel. She didn't let her emotions escape her this time.

A look crossed Klaus' face. She couldn't read it entirely. Regret? Sadness? Anger? She had no idea what it was supposed to be. Eyes now down cast, she took a quick sip of her coffee and sat it back down. She looked up again when the waitress came back to refill their mugs. She caught Klaus' eyes before she had time to look down again. They were hard, as if they were back to being enemies, or Lord knew what anymore.

"Care to change the subject?" His voice was as hard as his eyes.

"Sure, why exactly did you leave your kingdom? I know you said family but I haven't seen your siblings around here. Whitmore College isn't really a happening place."

"And that is where you're wrong, love." The smile was back. This man was all mystery, he saw everything a few steps ahead when others could only guess what was in the darkness of the future.

She sighed, "Enlighten me," it was tough to bend to his will. But she knew something was up on campus. And if the original hybrid knew what it was, she wanted to find out too.

"Gladly," he said in a sort of purr, or at least that's what it sounded like to her. She suppressed her eye roll. "After my reign was solidified once more, a new problem formed. A drug started running rampant through my streets. It's a funny thing really, it has more of an effect on vampires than it does on humans-"

"Vampires? How does it effect us?"

"Well if you let me finish, love, I might be able to tell you." She pursed her lips and waited for him to finish his story. "As I was saying, humans use the drug and pass it to vampires. It's been tricky to find the source until we got word that it originated from Virginia. Why do you think that everything interesting happens in Virginia?"

She ignored his question and asked another question, "What are the effects? What's happening to Vampires? What does the drug look like?"

His eyebrow rose up, "Just full of questions aren't we?" This time she rolled her eyes freely. "For starters, the effects range from unconscious actions to crippling pain. And the drug itself is a dark purple pill. Humans take it and then hallucinate that they are vampires. They will attempt to bite humans or punch through a wall. But the effects are so random that for the longest time we thought it was several new drugs on the streets."

This sent a chill through Caroline, "So the effects are different each time? They're never the same?"

"Precisely. I've seen a vampire collapse on the ground in pain and another, without a daylight ring, walk right out into the sun and perish."

"And humans?"

"As previously stated, they act inhuman." He grimaced. "My sister left New Orleans in search of the drug. She informed me that the trail had stopped here but I haven't heard from her since." His eyes darkened. He had slumped over, hands clasped around his mug, staring at the dark liquid inside it. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. He was worried and it didn't take much to notice. His eyes had snapped up, first to take in their clasped hands and then to look at Caroline. Her breath hitched a fraction, she couldn't really tell what she was feeling anymore.

Instinctively she reached out and grabbed his hand. She gave it a soft squeeze, "Hey, she's probably fine. Other than you and your brother, I don't think I know anyone stronger than her. Or more capable of holding her own." She quickly squeezed it again and then released it, moving back to her original upright position. "You shouldn't worry about it. She's probably found another lead." She shrugged. She felt odd. Like she wasn't herself.

She glanced back up at Klaus. He had a sort of surprised yet stern look on his face. She was about to say something, anything to break the silence, when he spoke up.

"Thank you," it was sincere, she could hear it in his voice and tell by his body language. "Not many people would spare me such a kindness, and yet time and time again you will." He looked torn between gratefulness and amazement. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Never forget that light, it can illuminate any darkness."

She was very aware of her breathing now, short and rapid, in-out- in-out. She took great measures to slow it down. "You're welcome," it was feeble she supposed compared to what he had just said, but she didn't exactly know what else to say.

As if on que their waitress popped back in with a cheery, "Can I get you anything else?" To which Klaus waved at her to leave and Caroline gave her a polite refusal.

Klaus looked at the blonde vampire in front of him for a long time. He finally spoke up, "Well Caroline, this is the part where you say something in an offhanded effort to leave and I say something that will no doubt infuriate you." He waited.

But the mood had gotten quite serious, something Caroline wasn't too used to dealing with- at least when Klaus was concerned. Everything in her told her that she should go along with it. And then she was reminded that her life was different now, and that meant she didn't have to abide by the rules she had placed for herself long ago. "You're going back to New Orleans." She didn't pose it as a question, she knew he was going. There was nothing here. No signs. She couldn't tell how she knew, it just hit her. She was finding that she knew him better than she had previously thought. And that was scaring her.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. As if waiting to be proven right. A small nod escaped him. Almost imperceptible.

Instinctively she got up. And without warning, she walked to his side, leaned down, and gave him a small peck on his cheek. She quickly stood back up and backed up a half step. She placed a hand full of small bills on the table for her coffee. She didn't know why she did it just that it felt like she had to. "Stay out of trouble in the Big Easy. I don't want to find out that's it's been burnt to the ground in a mysterious fire or something crazy like that. It's on my list of places to see in my lifetime." She smirked, hoping to appear as laid back as he did all the time. "Till next time." She started to leave the diner.

"Do you always go to raves?"

That stopped her for a bit. Of course when she was trying to say good bye he'd try and stop her. She looked back. He was still seated. She rolled her eyes. "It's a new thing, trying to broaden my horizons, you know," she said over her shoulder as she left the diner. She got half way through the parking lot before she felt a hand on her arm twisting her around. Her yell was swallowed by a mouth covering hers. A hand snaked up to the back of her head while another grabbed her waist. She was engulfed by his essence. His smell, his taste, the feeling of his stubble against her skin. She got lost in it. Forgot to fight against him. Her hands didn't know where to go so they remained crushed in between their bodies, resting against his chest. Her heart had found it's way into her throat, or was it even in her body anymore? But it was over before she realized it had even started. She breathed in shakily, surprised couldn't quite describe what she was feeling. Scared? Angry? Overjoyed? What the hell was going on with her? He was still holding her though, that she was sure of. His face was inches away from hers.

"Come with me to New Orleans."

"No." She said it quickly almost interrupting his sentence to say it. It wasn't harsh. It came across like she was answering some mundane question about the weather. But he let her go as if she had spit in his face. "I didn't mean it like that, Klaus. I've got things I'm doing here. Classes, work, clubs, it's a lot of stuff just to drop all of a sudden." He stared at her, waiting for the ultimate end all to their conversation. She rolled her eyes, God she did that a lot around him, "Hey! You knew this already," she tried to hint about the last time she told him all this. He looked like he was getting ready to leave without hearing the rest of what she was going to say, "But," she watched his reaction, "Spring break is next week and I wanted to go somewhere different than everyone else. Moxie invited me to her house but I didn't give her an answer yet so...I might need a place to crash if I just so happen to find myself in Louisiana."

His grin was wide and toothy, a kid that had just gotten the toy of their 5 minute fueled dream. And Caroline had no idea what she was signing herself up for. Things have gotten so confusing since that stupid painting. She was slowly becoming a different Caroline all together and she still couldn't tell if she liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Okay guys! It's been waaaay too long! Luckily I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon too. :D Thanks for reading! **

~ _Running to the Sea_

_I could hear them howling from afar_  
_I saw them rushing to your car_  
_In a moment all went screaming wild_  
_Until the darkness killed the light_

_-__Röyksopp_  


**Ch 7**

"I cannot believe you're going to New Orleans!" Moxie gushed over her friend's sudden plans as they rode through the night. It was the friday before spring break and the campus had been deserted since noon. Elena had left that morning to go back to Mystic Falls leaving Caroline and Moxie to find some amusement till it was their turn to leave.

It was Moxie's idea to go to another rave, "I still owe you like 2 more covers and probably 5 more drinks or something...so you can't really say no." The girl winked at the blonde and suddenly they found themselves whisked away into the night, Moxie's flashy mustang as their chariot. Seriously, the girl was an oddity if Caroline ever saw one. But when Caroline prodded the girl for information, like where she lived of what it was her family did, she was met with a lame answer and an immediate turn of conversation.

The car raced down the dark road. Walls of forest on both sides of the road blurred by their windows. Caroline shook her head at her roommate, "Yeah, me either." A small smile escaped her.

"You still haven't told me much about it. I thought you were too busy. How'd you afford a first class ticket anyways?" Moxie drove smoothly on.

"It was a gift, I guess. And I'm not that busy, I'm ahead in all of my classes."

"You guess? The hell does that mean? Like someone just dropped it off and you were like 'Oh cool. Yeah, New Orleans sounds nice this time of year might just pop in for a few days' Or like did you get it from your grandma- once my grandma gave me an engagement ring 'cause she thought it was pretty- bless her heart she had no idea what it was she was buying it came in a black box and everything, I think I cried for hours just laughing at the whole thing."

Caroline laughed loudly, she was caught off guard by the whole scenario, "A real ring? Did the guy selling it to her tell her that?"

"Yeah, when I went by to see about swapping it for something not so serious looking he told me the whole story. She apparently came in, pointed it out, said she wanted to buy it, and he tried to explain to her that it was for getting engaged and she said- and I shit you not this is verbatim- 'Well she's been engaged with art for a while now so if that means she should have a ring to show for it then I'll get it for her'." The two girls laughed for a solid minute before they surfaced for air.

"Did she not have an engagement ring when she was married? How does she not know what an engagement ring is?"

"My grandmother never married. My grandfather and her lived together for 65 years. They didn't believe in marriage, that's the best way I can put it. They thought that if you loved someone you shouldn't put too much thought into it. Just love them- as they are- simple as that. So when we moved to America she had to get accustomed to a lot of things. Jewelry hasn't been on her top list of what to understand in America."

"Wow." Caroline admired Moxie's grandparents. "Wait, where are you from?"

"Ireland. And I know you're going to ask me why I don't have an accent-"

"I actually wasn't going to-"

"-it's because I moved when I was a baby. My mother found a job over here and decided to move everyone with her. But she died a couple years later, so I guess that didn't pan out too well in the long run." Moxie said it with such nonchalance that Caroline had to do a double take.

"She died? And you're okay with that? You made it sound like you were talking about what you had for lunch the other day!"

"Woah, calm down, I was like 2. Besides I had a wonderful family. They support me and love me enough to fill the void of several people, not just one person." Moxie took a second to glance at Caroline, giving her a quick look that said 'I'm about to unleash some real life truths on you so sit down and shut up'. "Just because my mom died, didn't mean that I had to live my life wondering what it was to have one who had lived. My father taught me to accept the bad things from your past, look at them- understand them- and then put it back down because you can't take the past with you if you want a free future. Before you know it you're carrying too much baggage from the past and you'll limit your future. Also, if I don't accept it then I don't talk about it- too many people whisper departed loved ones' names like if they speak it out loud then they'll disturb them or something stupid like that. I want to remember them, they were here once in life, because they're gone now means I have to also forget them? Never speak of them again? Fuck that!" The car was silent. And they drove like that for a minute. "Okay sorry, end rant. I know you're different then most people. You've got this vibrant life force in you. You'd take my burdens from me if you could make it better- that's what you do. Don't know where that train of conversation was supposed to take me but just know that I'm not mad or angry at you- just felt like getting that out there." She shrugged, "So who gave you the ticket?"

Caroline felt whiplash from everything that had happened. She actually took great value from what Moxie was saying. It was true, how many times did her friends and she talk about the people that had died? Hardly ever. Caroline let the informations she just received sink itself into her brain.

With a sigh she supposed that she'd tell Moxie the truth. Looking out her window she muttered, "Klaus."

The car lurched forward as Moxie had started to brake. The road was deserted, a small two lane 'highway' going through the woods at midnight. The car finally stopped and Moxie turned half her body to look at Caroline, "I'm sorry hun, I'm hard of hearing. Could you say that again?"

Caroline blushed, did she have to stop the car? "K-Klaus."

A large cheshire grin slowly formed on Moxie's face, "I KNEW IT!" Her voice came out almost like a yell. "I knew it was a good idea to sell him my painting! Does he live in New Orleans? Or does he have a house there? Is this some romantic rendezvous? Oh my God, I ship it!" Moxie bounced in her seat clapping hyperactively.

Caroline sat back watching the scene unfold with mild confusion and a growing headache. "Would you calm down? Holy crap! My ears can't take much more of this! Would you mind driving again?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" The car started moving again, accelerating to its' previous speed.

"Okay, first off, I still don't approve that you sold it to him. He could've been someone else entirely- a stranger with a weird fetish, a stalker, I don't know. Second, what does 'ship' mean?"

"I can't explain why I sold it- don't actually remember doing that- but in the end does it matter? I might have just gotten you laid, okay? Doesn't that count for something?" Moxie laughed at the look of fire Caroline just shot her, "I know, I know, that's not funny or right, and was very reckless." Moxie rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "And as for 'ship', it's sort of short for a romantic relationship that you're rooting for." Caroline placed her right hand on her face and shook it, mumbling incoherent words. She removed her hand after a few seconds and resolved herself to look out the window at the dark forest that surrounded them.

After several minutes riding in silence Moxie was the first to speak, "Hey look, we're here!" Caroline looked up to see an old shipping factory. It looked like it hadn't been closed for a long time which she was thankful for. They parked and got out of the car. There were a number of cars in the small parking lot directly in front of the building. The usual thumping and vibrations could be heard coming from the small building.

Once inside Caroline let herself forget about classes, work, clubs, and even Klaus. She didn't want to over think things. She wanted to fall into a state of freedom. And when she went to run down places like this and danced like she was someone else, it certainly felt freeing. The loud repetitive music hypnotized her. Her mind blanked as if by command and she let herself go.

Moxie handed a colorful drink to Caroline, yelling over the music, she told her to take it. Caroline accepted and sipped it. It tasted like a sour apple at first but then the flavored transformed to a much sweeter one. As she sipped she watched the people around her. Most of the people were dancing to the music, some appeared quite drunk and then there were the few that she could tell were on drugs. She never understood the appeal of drugs. The people on them looked ridiculous and why would you take something that you didn't know exactly what would do to you? She shook her head.

Caroline was lost in her thoughts when she felt something odd. It was like the air changed, shifted to something...off. The atmosphere felt stranger, claustrophobic. It was such a slight change that she almost didn't notice it. However, she was never one to let things just slip by her as a coincidence. Something was off. The air was stifling, her chest was tight with a sort of fear she couldn't place. She had to get outside. Without so much as a forewarning to her roommate she set her drink down and headed towards the exit. The air outside was refreshing and liberating. She suddenly felt better, her head was clearer and she couldn't sense anymore danger. God, was that it? Had she felt in danger? She didn't want to think it was that, but inside she figured that must have been it.

"You okay, Caroline?" Moxie's voice surprised the blonde vampire. She quickly turned to see her friend exiting the building.

"Yeah, just sort of got...claustrophobic in there." She lied, something she didn't really enjoy doing. But how could she say she felt threatened? Moxie was a normal human who didn't sense things like a vampire could. Caroline shook her head, "I needed air, felt like I was going to pass out." She shrugged.

There it was again, that sinking feeling and the tightening in her chest. And that's when she heard it. The howling. It was so far away she almost missed it. Her head swiveled in the direction it came from. Her stomach dropped when she realized it was closer. Much closer. It was too fast to be a normal werewolf. Caroline scanned the forest. She looked up at the waning moon in the sky. If it wasn't a werewolf, then what was it? For fleeting moment she hoped that it was Tyler or Klaus. Maybe she was imagining her feelings of dread.

While Caroline fought to figure out what was in the forest, Moxie had started to notice the sounds too. She crept closer to Caroline. "What is that, a wolf?" Her voice was a soft whisper near Caroline's ear.

Caroline stood motionless. The howls were almost upon them and there was no time to get Moxie out of the immediate area. "Moxie go inside. I'll be right behind." No one moved. The two girls were cemented to the ground. Caroline turned to compel the pink haired girl. She stopped dead when the form of a man stepped from the shadow of trees 20 feet away. Her body was ice cold. Her first thought was to get Moxie to safety.

"There's a man behind you." Moxie's voice was calm. Like she had run-ins like this every Thursday afternoon. It sent a chill down Caroline's spine.

"Just one?"

"Now three."

As her roommate spoke two more revealed themselves, one on each side of the original man. They were large, muscled men. The ice in her veins froze over once more, something she didn't think was possible. Sure she knew in normal circumstances she could probably take them but this was so far from normal. Caroline breathed in slowly. She whispered back to Moxie, "Three behind you too."

"Hardly seems a fair fight." The girl let out a sarcastic breath, almost a chuckle but not quite. "I don't think anyone's gonna hear us either." Caroline shook her head. "Take out one or two before they really get us, okay? I want someone to get beat, and I don't want to be the only one that does." Moxie was a true fighter. Stubborn till the end, but her words sent a dagger into Caroline's chest. The talk of a brave man going to a war he knew he wouldn't come back home to. Blinding fear was all Caroline felt. Not just for her but for Moxie. She was so lively, she didn't deserve to die. She had such life in her veins.

Caroline was going to protect that, even if it killed her in the process. She looked Moxie in the eyes and compelled her, "When the night is over you're going to forget everything that happened here."

Without warning Caroline grabbed the girl. Their car was only 3 car lengths, and an aisle over, away. She found the keys and managed to shove the girl, keys and all into the car, all in less than a second. She found herself thrown backwards as soon as she heard the doors to the car locking. Her back collided with the parked car next to theirs. It's high pitched alarm screeching into her ears causing her a brief moment of disorientation. A large hand grabbed her throat, picking her up a foot off the ground, and then slammed her into the parked car's hood. The metal crunched, as if made out of paper, under her. Her breath was taken out of her lungs and was replaced with a searing pain in her ribs and back. Caroline kicked out, making contact with the man's sternum that was attacking her. She heard the familiar sound of bones cracking. Her attacker slumped to the ground.

Another large hand found her neck, this time forcing her backwards and into the ground. The attacker's second hand came down to join the first in choking her. More pain rushed in to her body. Fight them Caroline, you can do it. Her hand shot out in front of her in a fast right hook that knocked the man unconscious on top of her. A distant yelling filled her ears and she realized with a start that they must've gotten to Moxie too. Fueled by her need to protect her friend she used all of her body weight to push the man off of her. Two of the men had managed to pull Moxie out of the car. She didn't waste time and sped over to them, snapping the neck of one. She quickly took the other's arm, twisting it behind his back. In one fluid motion she kicked his leg hard enough to break it and then slammed his head to the ground. Four down.

As if on cue a hand shot out from her right to wrap its way around her shoulders. It took the man a split second to have her in a choke hold. A sharp pin-like pain hit her in the base of her neck. The ice cold fear returned with a vengeance. It raced up her spine and settled in her chest. All she felt was a blinding fear, for her and especially for Moxie.

A loud bang froze her to the spot. It was so loud in the quiet of the night, so sudden, that she almost forgot what was happening. She looked up to check on her friend. Moxie's arm was outstretched in front of her, pointing at Caroline. A smoking gun in her hand. A heavy weight pressed down on Caroline, threatening to pull her to the ground. With a start she realized that Moxie had just shot the man that was holding her. The woman in front of her looked strong, like a rock that couldn't be moved. The sight suddenly gave her courage. She knew they needed to get out of there, and fast. She looked at the girl, "Moxie, we have to get out of here."

The girl suddenly slumped to the ground, the last man had been behind her. How had she not seen that? A syringe was in his hand. With a sickening realization she quickly looked down. The dead man at her feet had a syringe in his hand as well, and it was empty. She looked back up at the last man standing. He was already picking her roommate up from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder effortlessly. She had to do something, move, find help, fight, something! But her feet wouldn't move. Something was terribly wrong. Her body was somehow frozen in place. The world seemed to slow down, as if she had to see everything unfold in slow motion. The man appeared to be talking into a phone, informing the person on the other side that he'd accomplished his mission. Caroline fought her body. Willed it to move, but something was wrong with her. She wasn't moving, couldn't really. Whatever was in that syringe was making it impossible to do anything about the situation at hand. Move Caroline!

The man placed Moxie on top of her car's hood. Her mind spun with thoughts and ideas, anything to get them out of there. She had been in plenty of sticky situations before, and she was going to get out of this one too. Caroline looked around her surroundings spotting the gun that Moxie used. She had no idea the girl even owned one but was so thankful that it was there. If she could just move to it, she might be able to save them. The man was preoccupied with searching Moxie for any more weapons and then checking the car for them as well. Like her limbs were moving through mud, she slowly moved towards the gun on the ground. An agonizingly long time passed while she made her way to the gun. He was coming out of the car. Her hand grasped the gun shakily, her grip wasn't strong. Without any hesitation she pointed the gun at him. He turned toward her. The gun went off.

Caroline dropped the weapon, she hadn't hesitated to kill him. Moxie and her were in danger, she wasn't going to give up so easily. But the way she just let loose without a second thought, not even knowing whether or not she had killed the men attacking her- worse, not caring if she did. It scared her. She didn't want to be a killer. She had more control than that, but knowing that it wasn't just her in danger kicked her moral compass to the curb.

She pushed through the haze that clouded her mind and the invisible cement encasing her limbs to make her way to her friend. The girl was out cold. A chill raced up her spine, the hairs on her neck stood on edge. A distant howl crept its way into her ear. And then another. There were more coming. And she knew they'd be here and she wasn't going to be able to fight them. Whatever was coursing through her body was rapidly immobilizing her. With an extreme effort she forced her arms and body to pick the pink haired girl up and place her on the floor of the back seat. Her strength was failing her. Caroline checked to see if the keys were still in the car before she locked it and left her roommate inside the car. She needed to find a place to hide. There was no way she'd be able to take her and Moxie out of there.

The howls were louder now. And this time she could tell they came from all sides. Caroline headed towards the road that they had arrived from. Everything was slowing down, her movements were agonizingly slow. But she pushed through the fog and somehow found one last burst of energy. She ran into the woods. It was risky. But if they were heading to the rave they'd be preoccupied by their fallen friends, at least that was what she had hope for. She ran as fast as she could, unfortunately that meant she ran like a normal human being. Her vision was hazing in and out and causing her to partially collide into a tree once or twice. A howl ripped through the night air, surprising her to the point of almost tripping over a tree's root. She still had a mile between her and them, if she could just make it out of the woods and find a building or a house she could get help. As if an answer to her silent prayers she spotted a clearing a half mile ahead of her. She willed herself to go faster, to just make it to the clearing and she'd be safe. Her body broke through the line of trees and into the clearing. Her heart fell. Before her was a cliff that looked out onto a sea of trees. The cliff must have been 85 feet from the forest floor below. She was trapped. She thought about the possibilities of leaping off of it. She'd die of course but maybe it would get her away from the howling men that were chasing her. But there was no guarantee that she wouldn't take a tree limb to the heart. She didn't have time to decide what was best, she was just going to have to jump and pray that she wouldn't get staked on the way down.

Her feet weren't moving. The sheer terror she felt was new and demanding. Her body had finally stopped, giving in to the foreign drug in her system. Her knees buckled under her weight, connecting with the ground. She lost. Caroline Forbes was forced to give up, no fighting, just the white flag of surrender. Her vision was going in and out now. She heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't move her head to look. Like a statue, she was frozen to the spot. This was it, this is the end. Everything she didn't get to do in life was catching up to her. She wasn't done. She wanted so much more from her life. She deserved it. A flash of a familiar face surfaced to the front of her mind. His eyes were set on hers and his smile had the trademark smugness to it. And just as suddenly as Klaus popped into her head, her world shattered. A sharp pain to her head, then everything went black.


End file.
